This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Implement new pulse sequences to detect Arginine side chains, protein-ligand (filtered) and HCN/HNC (4D ->3D) NOESYs. This time is dedicated to the development and refinement of new technology and methodologies to be implemented at NMRFAM by staff member Gabriel Cornilescu.